The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 476,333 filed on Jul. 3, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a concrete bucket for holding and dispensing concrete mixtures and, more particularly, to a three-yard concrete bucket with integral ladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many construction projects that utilize concrete occur at high elevations above grade. These projects include high-rise buildings, bridges, roofs, and the like. While many locations are able to utilize concrete pumping trucks which employ hydraulic pumping, a vast majority of such projects still utilize portable buckets that are lifted by overhead crane. One of the most common of these sizes is the three-yard bucket. While these buckets can transport a large amount of wet concrete, their large size also makes it difficult when accessing the interior of the bucket. Such access is often needed when inspecting the bucket, cleaning the bucket, or simply getting inside the bucket. Many times construction workers will use a separate ladder which takes time to set up. Other times they may just climb on the exterior of the bucket, which it is not meant to do, thus compromising safety.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which access to the interior of three-yard concrete buckets can be provided in an easy and quick manner. The development of the three-yard concrete bucket with integral ladder fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents describe a washout assembly for a cement mixer vehicle: U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,468 issued in the name of Kowalcyzk; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,065 issued in the name of Bell et al.
The following patents describe a dispensing bucket removably connected to a loader vehicle: U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,949 issued in the name of Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,510 issued in the name of Lazenby.
The following patents disclose an elevator bucket with a guard extension: U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,104 issued in the name of Jackson; and U.S. Pat. No. 642,171 issued in the name of Suppes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,377 issued in the name of Tanada describes a multipurpose bucket structure for construction purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,578 issued in the name of Garlinghouse discloses a closed pressure actuated system for a placement bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,924 issued in the name of Habler describes a tray stand with a detachable receptacle mounted on the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,148 issued in the name of Cunningham discloses a bucket for conveying concrete.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a means for construction workers who must work with concrete buckets a means to access them more quickly and easily, while improving safety as well.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which provides a means to access the interior of large concrete buckets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which is used with concrete buckets that are lifted by crane.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which can be used when inspecting a bucket interior.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which aids in cleaning the bucket interior.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which allows a worker to climb inside the interior of the bucket more easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which is great for any contractor who regularly works with concrete.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which is ideal for inspection and safety purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which reduces business costs and saves time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete bucket ladder which saves the cost of a separate ladder.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a three-yard concrete bucket with integral ladder is provided which comprises a series of steps attached by welding to the exterior perimeter of the bucket. When attached, a worker can easily inspect the inside of the bucket, clean the bucket, or enter the interior of the bucket. No external ladders or devices are needed. The invention also provides attached eye hooks to which safety lanyards may be attached to comply with any applicable safety regulations.
The use of the present invention provides a means for construction workers who must work with concrete buckets a means to access them more quickly and easily, while improving safety as well.